Pruebas
by YiraYira
Summary: [OneShot] Danny Fenton tiene una identidad secreta y pelea contra fantasmas todos los días. Entonces, por qué eso es más facil que la secundaria?


**Pruebas**

Escrito por Firestar9mm

Traducido por Natalia (Natty-chan)

* * *

"Se cayó" no era la palabra exacta para describir el haber sido lanzado más de 15 metros de distancia.

Además de ser la estrella de campo de fútbol americano, Dash Baxter estaba comenzando a ser lanzador del equipo de béisbol de la Secundaria Casper, y estaba probando sus habilidades lanzando a Danny Fenton a través del pasillo. La desafortunada victima chocó contra un casillero, dejando la forma de Danny en el metal del mismo y un vacío sonido que retumbó por todo el deshabitado corredor por la tarde.

"Tercer strike, Fenton!" Dash gritó. "Estás fuera!"

Algo despertó en el mareado cerebro de Danny mientras se arrastraba para levantarse del suelo. No podía recordar por que había sido la pelea, no podía recordar que había dicho. Todo lo que sabía era que no iba a soportar esta mierda más.

Apretando sus dientes, gruñó bajo por su garganta y se lanzó sobre Dash, acomodando un salvaje golpe contra el muchacho más grande.

Dash agarró la muñeca de Danny en una grandota mano. La otra cerrada formando un puño, y luego el ojo de Danny estaba en el tren expreso hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza y las luces se prendieron y apagaron una vez, dos veces antes de apagarse completamente.

* * *

No se había dado cuenta que sus ojos estaban cerrados hasta que se le hizo difícil abrirlos.

"Danny... Danny..."

Se esforzó para abrir sus ojos—bueno, al menos uno de ellos. La brillante luminosidad de una luz encma de él le picaba su ojo abierto, y comenzó a dispersarse mientras una oscura forma sobre él se tornaba borrosa y aclaraba en preocupados ojos violetas enmarcados por espesas pestañas, los ojos más hermosos...

"Danny... Oh, Danny..."

"Sam." Decir su nombre a través de su adolorida garganta era como hablar teniendo una cuchilla en la boca.

Estaba acostado sobre fría cerámica. La única fuente de calor venía de Sam, quien estaba acariciando su cachete con sus nudillos. El toque era reconfortante, pero Danny trató de no apegársele mucho; el movimiento estaba molestando a los pequeños alegres pajaritos de su cabeza.

"Danny, háblame." Sam se dio la vuelta para ver a alguien que Danny no podía ver, su pelo color negro noche rozando con sus pálidos hombros. "Pregúntale algo. Puede llegar a tener una concusión."

La voz de Tucker hizo eco desde algún lugar más allá de Sam. "Oye, Danny. Cuál es la raíz cuadrada de mil trescientos treinta y uno?"

"Algo que _sepa_, idiota," Sam le contestó, luego se dirigió hacia Danny. "Cuál es mi canción favorita?"

Danny se movió, mirando la boca de Sam con labios púrpuras, recordando como formaban las letras de—

"_Stairway to Heaven_," Danny murmuró, las letras de la misma apareciendo en su mareada mente. "_And she's buying a stairway to heaven..._"

Sam sonrió. "Ese es mi Danny."

Danny parpadeó, su pecho retorciéndose placenteramente con la idea de ser "de ella" y su cabeza retorciéndose de dolor por haberse golpeado con la puerta de un casillero a siete metros de distancia. Se acomodó en una posición sentada con la ayuda de Sam, luego palmeó el ojo que testarudamente permanecía cerrado.

Sam lo agarró por las muñecas. "No hagas eso. Te vas a lastimar. Está hinchado."

"No puedo abrirlo!" Danny dijo, tratando nuevamente de agarrarse el ojo.

"Ese _bastardo _de Dash..." Sam se dio vuelta unas vez más. "Tucker, haz algo útil y trae algo de hielo!"

Tucker conocía ese tono. Cuando Sam se ponía así, o hacías lo que ella quería o te metías en serios problemas. Asintió con la cabeza y corrió por el corredor, el golpe de sus pasos desapareciendo en ecos.

Sam se preocupó, su mano acariciándolo cerca del hinchado ojo. "Aguanta, si? Voy a tratar de limpiarte." Escarbando en su mochila, que anteriormente había sido lanzada hacia una esquina del vacío pasillo, apareció con un paquete de pañuelitos y se apresuró hacia el bebedero. Arrodillándose nuevamente al lado de Danny, barrió su flequillo fuera de su frente y atendió cuidadosamente su sangrado ojo.

"Ow. Ow. Demonios." Danny se escurrió esquivándola.

"Aguanta, gran bebe," Sam dijo, pero sonrió a pesar de su intento de ser dura. "Estoy siendo lo más gentil que puedo."

Danny le sonrió placidamente mientras ella atendía su ojo. "Oye, Sam? Gracias por cuidarme."

"Alguien tiene que hacerlo." Le devolvió la sonrisa, luego levantó una mano para acariciar su rostro. Se quedó quieto ante el roce, sin saber que hacer exactamente con el contacto físico y el repentino calor latiendo en su pecho.

"Probablemente voy a tener problemas para conseguir una cita por un tiempo, no?"

"No lo sé," Sam suspiró, esa sonrisa cavando un lindo hoyuelo en su cachete. "Te hace ver duro."

Danny estaba empezando a esperar con ansiedad estos sorpresivos momentos con Sam. Estaban ocurriendo con creciente frecuencia últimamente; sus manos se tocaría, o un comentario sugestivo sería dicho en una conversación casual. Y luego, inevitablemente, ambos se sonrojarían y esquivarían sus miradas.

Pero Sam aún lo estaba tocando. Estaba sonrojada pero no estaba esquivando la mirada.

El sonido de una garganta limpiándose los asustó a ambos. Sam rápidamente sacó su mano y la puso contra la cerámica. Un escalofrío pasó por la piel de Danny donde su mano acababa de estar.

"Este, Sam?" Tucker estaba parado frente a ellos, viéndose culpable.

"Qué?" Sam preguntó irritablemente. "Qué pasa, Tucker?"

"No encontré nada de hielo en la cafetería. Todo lo que tenían era esto." Se acomodó sus anteojos sobre sus ojos con una mano y sostuvo un paquete de carne congelada con la otra.

Sam tembló ante la idea de tocar cualquier clase de carne, ya sea congelado o de otra manera, pero inmediatamente se estiró para agarrarla. "Dame eso." Y lo sostuvo cuidadosamente contra el ojo de Danny. "Por lo menos esto debería hacer que se deshinche..."

"Sam, deja eso. Odias la carne," Danny dijo ausentemente, temblando por el frío del paquete sobre su piel.

Ella le sonrió. "Bueno, tu eres el que va a oler a ella por el resto de la tarde."

Sin poder evitarlo, Danny se echó a reír.

* * *

"No está tan mal," Tucker mintió. "En serio."

Los tres amigos estaban caminando a casa. Danny estaba mirando en cada vidriera de los locales a la monstruosidad negra y morada que estaba en su ojo derecho.

"Parece algo gótico," Tucker agregó con una feliz inspiración. Golpeando a Sam en el brazo, le dijo, "Dile que parece gótico."

"No parece gótico," Sam dijo casualmente. Danny apreció su sinceridad. "Escucha, Danny, sólo parece como si hubieses tenido una pelea, que es exactamente lo que pasó."

"No, lo que _pasó_ es que me dieron una gran paliza," Danny se quejó. "No voy a ir al colegio mañana. No así." Negó con la cabeza enojadamente. "Todos sabrán lo que pasó. Se van a reír de mi."

"Se ríen de ti de todas maneras" Tucker ofreció patéticamente.

Danny y Sam le mandaron idénticas miradas asesinas a su amigo. "Gracias, Tuck," Danny murmuró.

Habían llegado a la calle de Tucker de todas maneras. Se alejó, sonriendo nerviosamente. "Bueno, los veo mañana—bueno, _te_ veo mañana, Sam." Dándose la vuelta, corrió, agradecidamente de escaparse de esas miradas enojadas.

"Recuérdame por qué somos sus amigos?" Danny preguntó una vez que caminaron otra cuadra.

Sam chocó su hombro contra el de él confortablemente. "Porque es muy útil cuando hay una prueba estandarizada."

"Es muy gracioso que alguien que se viste tan miserablemente como tu me haga reír tanto." La chocó de regreso.

Estaban frente a la casa Fenton. Sam miró para abajo hacia los dedos de sus botas de combate. "Oye, mañana te traigo la tarea. Ya sabes, si decides no ir."

Fue muy bueno de su parte ofrecerse, especialmente sabiendo que obviamente no estaba de acuerdo. "Gracias, Sam."

Subió los escalones y estaba a punto de poner su llave en la cerradura cuando escuchó su voz nuevamente. "Oye, Danny?"

Se dio la vuelta. La pollera y pelo de Sam estaban desprolijos por una brisa que acababa de pasar, pero su mirada era suave y su voz pacifica mientras se despedía. .

"Peleas contra fantasmas todos los días, Danny, pero creo que hoy fue la cosa más valiente que jamás hayas hecho." Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. "Nos vemos más tarde."

* * *

Jazz nunca golpeaba la puerta, y hoy no era la excepción. Abrió la puerta del baño, el sonido de agua corriendo llamándola. Danny la miró con odio a través de su buen ojos antes de volverse hacia el lavabo y observar su machucada cara.

"Por amor a Dios, Danny! Qué te pasó?" Los ojos azules de su hermana eran gigantes y preocupados mientras mirada su moretón. Luego frunció el ceño, arrugando su nariz. "Qué huele a hamburguesa?"

"Podía haber estado haciendo algo _privado_ acá adentro," Danny murmuró, presionando una toalla húmeda sobre su ojos, justo como Sam había hecho anteriormente.

"Estuviste en una pelea," Jazz dedujo.

"Muy bien, Detective Fenton," Danny dijo, su atención enfocada hacia el espejo. "Qué es esto, _CSI: Amity Park_?"

Jazz se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta. "Le vas a decir a mamá y papá?"

"Para qué?" Danny cerró la tapa de una crema con viciosa fuerza. "No les importará a menos que diga que un fantasma me lo hizo. E, incidentalmente, un fantasma no lo hizo."

_Está vez_, pero no agregó eso.

Jazz permaneció contra la puerta por un segundo, luego desapareció, como si ella fuese mitad fantasma.

* * *

La lasaña se veía demasiado parecida a su arruinada cara para el gusto de Danny por lo que no tenía mucho interés en la cena. La apuñaló un par de vez con su tenedor antes de abandonarla a favor de una salado que parecía inofensiva. Tal vez Sam estaba logrando algo con esa cosa ultra-recyclo-vegetariana.

"Bueno, qué hay de nuevo con todos?" Maddie Fenton preguntó, su voz suave como la de un presentador de un programa de juegos. "Vieron o hicieron algo interesante hoy?"

Los ojos de Jack Fenton brillaron de excitación, pero Jazz lo interrumpió antes de poder empezar a parlotear sobre fantasmas. "Me saque una A en mi ensayo de historia sobre evidencia espectral."

"Evidencia espectral? Eso no sería más conveniente en una clase de justicia criminal?" Jack preguntó. "Los testimonios fantasmales podrían avanzar—"

"Papá, la evidencia espectral no es real. En realidad jamás hubo ningún testimonio fantasmal—" Jazz empezó, luego le tiró una mirada a Danny. Desesperada por salvarse de escuchar otra de los discursos de su padre, apuntó su dedo índice a su hermano como si se tratase de una pistola. "Danny estuvo en una pelea hoy."

Los tenedores sonaron contra los platos; todos los ojos clavados en Danny. Él pateó a Jazz bajo la mesa.

El silencio colgaba pesadamente sobre el aire por un segundo, y luego Jack Fenton tuvo uno de sus raros momento de padre entendedor.

"Bueno, bueno! Bien por ti, hijo, bien por ti." Levantó su tenedor y resumió atacando su lasaña, intercambiando una sonrisa con Danny.

"En serio?" El menor de los Fenton preguntó.

Maddie levantó sus cejas mirando a su esposo. "Si, Jack, a dónde quieres llegar con eso?"

"El muchacho debe aprender de desafíos," Jack explicó pacientemente, como si eso era conocimiento común. "De sobrellevar la adversidad! De defenderse por si mismo!"

Danny y Jazz intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas.

"Además, es buena practica para cuando empieces a cazar fantasmas," Jack agregó con una sonrisa, golpeando la mesa con un puño exaltado.

Danny suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza. Era demasiado pedir.

"Casi lo tienes, Pa," Jazz dijo tristemente, pasando sobre su hermano para alcanzar la ensalada.

* * *

Danny durmió largo y profundo esa noche, el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Sam siguiéndolo hacia la oscuridad.

"_And she's buying a stairway to heaven…_" murmuró mientras su alarma se encendía. Acomodándose a una posición sentada, parpadeó hacia la hora digital. Una parte de él quería acurrucarse bajo las cobijas e ignorar el dolor de su ojo, pero no podía olvidar lo que Sam le había dicho la noche anterior.

"_Peleas contra fantasmas todos los días, pero creo que ayer fue la cosa más valiente que jamás hayas hecho."_

Iría al colegio. No dejaría que Dash tuviese esa satisfacción. Y Sam estaría orgullosa…

Corriendo por el pasillo, logró llegar al baño dos segundos antes que Jazz, quien golpeaba la puerta y gritaba lo injusto que era el mundo mientras él abría la ducha.

* * *

Pero por supuesto, a Dash le importó muy poco la fachada valiente de Danny. "Linda _sombra_, Fenton!"

"Lindo insulto, Dash," Danny comentó cansadamente, pasando a su lado hacia el aula. No estaba de humor para ser pisado.

Aparentemente, tampoco lo estaba Dash. "Más vale que no te atrape después del colegio, Fenton, o haré que tus ojos combinen!"

"Espero que Sam aprecie esto," murmuró, pasando por la puerta.

Tucker se iluminó inmediatamente al ver a su amigo, y Danny estaba feliz de ver una sonrisa. Desafortunadamente Lancer bloqueó su vista casi inmediatamente.

"_Grandes Expectaciones_! Danny Fenton, parece como si hubiese estado jugando Raiders."

"Y perdiendo," Kwan dijo, levantando una mano para chocar los cinco con Dash.

Danny frunció el ceño. "Tal vez se me formo una interesante cicatriz, y pueden burlarse de mi todos los días por el resto de mi vida." Se abrió paso hacia su escritorio y se sentó, tratando de no cruzarse con la mirada de nadie.

Sorpresivamente, Lancer volvió a dirigirse a Danny antes de retomar la toma del presente. "Las cicatrices son pruebas de que sobreviviste, Danny. Si tienes una cicatriz, viviste a pesar de la misma. Si no fuese así, habría un nombre menos que llamar a la hora de tomar asistencia." Mirando su planilla de nombres nuevamente, sacudió su cabeza. "_Sentido y Sensatez. _De veras no entiendo que pasa con ustedes chicos," murmuró. "Primero Manson y ahora Fenton."

Se le ocurrió a Danny que no había visto a Sam esa mañana. Se dio vuelta para escuchar su explicación, pero al ver a la oscura chica, su expresión se transformó en asombro.

Sam le sonrió y le saludó discretamente por debajo de su escritorio. Tenía mucho más maquillaje de un lado de su cara que del otro—sombra púrpura y azul mezclada junta sobre su parpado y la pálida piel rodeando su ojo derecho...

...exactamente el mismo color de su moretón.


End file.
